(you're) still golden
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Es simple, en realidad. Kenny McCormick es dorado y así es como Stan ha llegado a quererlo. [BL]


**Disclaimer:** South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

 **Summary:** Es simple, en realidad. Kenny McCormick es dorado y así es como Stan ha llegado a quererlo.

 **Pareja:** Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick.

 **Advertencia:** OoC gratuito. Future!AU técnicamente (?)

* * *

 **(you're) still golden**

* * *

 **1.**

Kenny es el muchacho de ojos gastados que trae a La Muerte como una segunda piel, enredada eternamente alrededor de sus dedos terrosos. Es aquel con las sonrisas de labios quebrados y sucios, ocultas bajo capuchas teñidas de atardecer; de voz y palabras ahogadas y un corazón más grande del que puede cargar. Kenny es el niño moribundo que nunca termina de morir, y Stan bien podría fallecer un poco cada día, también, con tal de pasar las manos por los cabellos impregnados de verano de él.

Es un pensamiento agradable, en realidad. Uno que llena su estómago de dolorosas mariposas que hasta entonces sólo revoloteaban por la chica Testaburger; al igual que su mente de versos de poesía barata que incluso los Góticos tomarían por melodramática. Y no pasa mucho para que le lleguen las náuseas y el vómito y sepa cuán jodido está.

Y, maldita sea, tampoco es como si fuera algo que pase desapercibido para los otros, lastimosamente. Y tiene que tragarse los estúpidos chistes de Cartman sobre hippies y pobres, y los intentos de Kyle por aconsejarle y los jodidos murmullos de las asiáticas cada que lo ven pasar. El único que parece mantenerse al margen del tema, irónicamente, es el mismo Kenny, y Stan, por más que trate, no puede evitar percibir cierto rechazo implícito en su falta de reacción.

« _Que, vale que suelo acostarme por diversión con cualquiera que esté dispuesto y disponible; pero eso no significa que quiera hacerlo contigo, Marsh_ » o algo por el estilo. Probablemente exagera. Ya no lo sabe, ciertamente

Sólo sabe que, incluso si al final sus sentimientos sí resultan por ser nada más que unilaterales, siguen existiendo, siguen estando allí. Y, por una vez, trata de encontrar cierto consuelo superficial en eso en vez de sumirse inmediatamente en sus propias miserias.

(Y en las cervezas de Randy, también).

* * *

 **2.**

Kenny McCormick es dorado.

Eso es algo que él ha sabido desde niños, aunque no puede recordar el momento exacto en el que se dio cuenta. Tal vez en el fondo siempre lo supo, y sólo tardó en darse cuenta; tan sólo pudiendo expresarlo en voz alta una vez y jamás volviendo a tocar el tema. No sabe por qué con exactitud. Quizá, se le ocurre, fuera debido a la que vergüenza que le causaba el imaginarse teniendo que explicarle al McCormick a qué se había referido con tal comparación. Porque, ¿cómo podría hacerlo cuando ni siquiera podía explicárselo a sí mismo?

Kenny era y sigue siendo dorado, así de simple.

Sigue teniendo los mismos ojos azules, de un tono mucho más claro y transparente que los suyos; y el mismo cabello desordenado de antaño y las mismas mejillas sucias y pecosas. Las mismas bromas y manías pervertidas; la misma preocupación por sus cercanos y deseos de proteger a su hermanita; y el mismo valor— aquel que Stan se ve a sí mismo admirando y envidiando, de cierta manera, por cada una de las ocasiones en que le faltó (y piensa irremediablemente en una lejana habitación de hospital y en el mismo niño moribundo esperando una visita que no llegó a tiempo).

Kenny es dorado. Dorado como el sol, como la brisa de verano, como los mejores aspectos de la vida. Lo ha sido desde siempre y lo sería sin importar cuántas veces muriese y su cuerpo se tiñera con el rojo de su propia sangre.

(Pues, Stan sabe también, nada dorado permanece, no para siempre).

Kenny McCormick es dorado y así es como Stan ha llegado a quererlo.

* * *

 **3.**

Ocurre una tarde luego de su entrenamiento con el equipo de futbol. Stan sale del establecimiento escolar cuando divisa a Kenny de pie contra un viejo árbol, su vieja y característica chaqueta cubriendo parte de su rostro. La curiosidad lo carcome y se pregunta si acaso sería posible el que lo esté esperando a él; no hay muchos motivos por los que Kenny optaría por quedarse en las afueras del instituto un viernes por la tarde, después de todo.

Traga saliva y se aproxima a él, sin saber si es lo que se supone que debe hacer o no, considerando como han estado las cosas últimamente. Al verlo acercarse, Kenny se baja la capucha y lo saluda con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa diminuta pero sincera. A Stan le arden las mejillas.

—Hey —dice, deteniéndose enfrente del rubio, a una distancia que cree prudente.

—Hey —responde él con simpleza, y luego añade—. Quería hablar contigo.

—Oh —musita, desviando la mirada a sus pies—, ¿puedo saber de qué quieres hablar?

—Creo que eso ya lo sabes —replica Kenny, dando un par de pasos hacia él, con cierto aire de misterio en sus palabras.

Oh, claro que sí lo sabía. Al menos eso cree y parte de sí mismo desea estar equivocado.

Stan vuelve la mirada a sus espaldas, notando como el resto del equipo se ha amontonado y se murmuran los unos a los otros, dirigiendo ojeadas poco disimuladas hacia ellos. Traga saliva nuevamente, por primera vez en un tiempo no puede dejar de pensar en lo bien que le sentaría un sorbo de cerveza. Al diablo con la abstinencia.

— ¿Podemos ir a un lugar más privado? —le pregunta, apretando la mandíbula.

Kenny parece notar su incomodidad, y se limita a asentir sin hacer preguntas.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a tu casa? No creo que la mía sea una buena opción por ahora.

Stan concuerda, prefiriendo no pensar en las implicaciones de esa respuesta, y con cierto sabor amargo apoderándose de su paladar.

* * *

 **4.**

Stan lanza su mochila al suelo en cuanto entran a su habitación, en el mismo estado en el que la dejó aquella mañana; con la cama a medio hacer y algo de ropa sucia desparramada. Le resta importancia, sin embargo, y se vuelve para encarar al rubio.

—Vale, ¿de qué querías ha…?

Se le cortan la respiración y las palabras repentinamente— y no podría ser de otro modo al sentir los labios tibios de Kenny colisionar contra los suyos. La sorpresa lo obliga a separar los labios en un jadeo y Kenny aprovecha para deslizar su lengua en medio del beso. Sus labios se mueven lento contra los suyos, devorándolos con algo así como necesidad y Stan cierra los ojos finalmente, asimilando por fin que _oh, realmente está pasando y Kenny le ha besado_ , y correspondiendo con todo el entusiasmo contenido en esas semanas. La boca de Kenny le sabe a cigarrillos y café barato, y sus manos acariciándole por encima de la remera, sin pudor alguno, le provocan escalofríos. Ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza el que su madre se encuentra en el piso de abajo o su molesta hermana en la habitación contigua, no podría importarle menos.

La falta de aire fuerza a Stan a separarse, jadeando. Kenny, por su parte, respira con normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado. Le sonríe con un gesto perezoso y Stan se le queda mirando, tocándose la punta de los labios con los dedos.

— ¿Qué fue…?

— ¿…eso? —le interrumpe Kenny, completando su pregunta. Su sonrisa se ensancha ligeramente, adquiriendo un tono coqueto— Creo que sabes lo que fue, ¿no es así Stanny? —añade, repitiendo casi las mismas palabras de antes, mientras cuelga sus brazos al cuello del contrario.

Stan se queda estático, consciente de que, si trataba siquiera de retroceder un poco, terminaría por caer sentado en su cama.

—Tú… ¿tú lo sabes, verdad? —murmura Stan.

Kenny ladea la cabeza: —Si es acerca de tu aparente _crush_ en mí, pues, a estas alturas eso ya lo saben todos.

El de cabellos oscuros aprieta los labios.

—No te burles de mí Kenny —se libera de su agarre y lo aparta de sí, arreglándose la ropa arrugada—. Cabrón —agrega, tratando de tragarse el nudo en la garganta.

Entonces espera a que Kenny se ría y diga una excusa de que fue todo por una apuesta con Cartman (o algo por el estilo), o se disculpe por hacer una broma tan pesada, o que trate de cambiar el tema y aligerar el ambiente, o _lo que sea_. Empero—

—No me estoy burlando Stan —es lo que escapa de los labios del contrario—. Ya deberías saber que yo no juego así.

El Marsh boquea y, antes de que pudiera volver hablar, Kenny se adelanta.

—Recuerdas una vez cuando éramos niños… —inicia, posando sus manos en el cuello de la sudadera del Marsh— Era Halloween y de algún modo terminamos metidos en problemas absurdos _como siempre_ —emite una risa, que hace a Stan sonreír involuntariamente, nostálgico—, y cuando todo terminó tú me dijiste… Dijiste que yo era dorado.

Stan traga saliva, sus hombros tensándose. Ni siquiera creyó que Kenny lo recordara.

—Dorado, Stan —repite Kenny, como para dar cierto énfasis—. No es algo que se diga normalmente, ¿no lo crees? —adopta una expresión más seria, de repente. Sincera, de cierto modo— Desde que empezó a extenderse ese… ese _rumor_ , no he podido dejar de recordar eso. ¿Te molestaría acaso, Stanny, explicarme a qué te referiste?

Sí, piensa, _sí le molestaría_ , porque no tiene idea de _cómo_.

Pero no lo dice en voz alta, se queda pensativo unos momentos, tratando de hallar las palabras correctas— y de paso controlar los nervios que ya empezaban a hacerle el estómago un lío. Kenny da unos pasos atrás, como si tratara de darle espacio para que pensara, pero esta vez es Stan mismo quien lo detiene, tomando una de sus muñecas con suavidad.

—Lo dije porque lo eras Kenny. Y lo sigues siendo —empieza a decir, sin saber en qué acabara exactamente—. Sé que ya no somos niños y que, aunque éste pueblo continua siendo ridículamente raro, ya no nos metemos en problemas _diariamente;_ pero lo sigues siendo. Para mí. Y no puedo explicarlo, vale, ni siquiera sé qué mierda estoy tratando de decir exactamente pero— _Eres dorado Kenny_ , como nadie más lo es o como nadie más _podría_ llegar a ser. Y… y eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

Traga saliva nuevamente al terminar de hablar, Kenny lo mira con una expresión que le es difícil identificar y— qué sorpresa, casi pareciera haberse avergonzado. Y sí que sería una hazaña hacer que el desvergonzado de Kenny McCormick se abochornara.

— ¿Satisfecho con la respuesta? —inquiere Stan luego de un rato.

—Eso creo —es la respuesta que recibe, mientras Kenny finge arreglarse el flequillo para tener una excusa para ocultar su rubor momentáneo—. Entonces —añade, ya recuperado y con una expresión repentinamente picara—, ¿eso quiere decir que sí te gusto? ¿Qué me encuentras jodidamente despampanante y todo eso?

Contrario a lo que él mismo hubiera supuesto, Stan no hace más que largarse a reír ante sus últimas palabras. Probablemente debido a la elección de palabras del contrario que, ya a estas alturas de la vida, no deberían de sorprenderle. Luego de calmarse le sonríe a Kenny, que le devuelve la sonrisa, claramente esperando una respuesta.

—Sí, es verdad —las palabras se deslizan de sus labios más fácilmente de lo que habría creído que harían—. Me gustas Kenny. Y, para que sepas, supongo que también te encuentro jodidamente despampanante _y todo eso_ —su sonrisa se ensancha cuando Kenny ríe ante su última declaración.

—Ay Stan, sí que sabes ser cursi. Pero eso es bueno —musita el rubio, sus manos posándose en las mejillas del Marsh, volviendo a acercársele peligrosamente—, porque tú también me gustas Stanny —susurra con voz cantarina, su cálido aliento chocando contra los labios de Stan.

La garganta de Stan se hace un nudo, su corazón latiendo tan rápido que bien podría salírsele del pecho— y quizá eso sería preferible a que _otra cosa_ saliera de su cuerpo a causa de los nervios.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sip —a Kenny no parece importarle sus dudas, sigue sonriéndole; cálido, brillando ante sus ojos como sólo él lo hace—. Y, ahora, ¿nos besamos o qué?

El Marsh ríe ligeramente y se inclina hacia adelante, capturando los labios de Kenny en un beso. El rubio aprovecha de profundizarlo rápidamente y Stan se encuentra de repente sentado sobre su cama, con Kenny en su regazo, toqueteando ya debajo de su sudadera mientras sus propias manos se posan en la cabellera del McCormick, como tanto había deseado en antaño y—

—Kenny, realmente sigues siendo dorado —murmura, casi sin darse cuenta, entre besos y siente a Kenny sonreír contra su boca.

De repente el estómago le da un vuelco y se obliga a sí mismo a apartarse de Kenny, quien lo mira interrogante antes de comprender y alcanzar a esquivar el vómito con el que Stan termina manchando sus propios pantalones. Kenny se deja caer a su lado en la cama, riendo tan fuerte y descontroladamente que, Stan piensa de repente, bien podría terminar muriendo a causa de un ataque. Ese no es el caso, afortunadamente. O tal vez no tanto para el Marsh y su rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza.

— ¡Deja de reírte! —exclama, agarrando su almohada para golpearlo con ella, juguetonamente.

Sin embargo ni eso logra tranquilizar a Kenny y, más temprano que tarde, Stan termina uniéndosele, ambos sumidos en carcajadas ya carentes de sentido —igual que todo en ese pueblo en que viven— y de percepción del tiempo. Se regocijan en los brazos del otro, en los labios del otro, en la felicidad de poder estar juntos. Y Stan se siente inundado por la calidez del contrario y—

Se siente en paz.


End file.
